


Peter Pan

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike teaches Eleven how to read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Pan

“I don’t think I can do this, Mike,” said Eleven nervously, chewing on her bottom lip. 

“Yes you can.” Mike pushed his battered copy of  _Peter Pan_  he found in Holly’s room towards her. “We’ll start off with an easy book.”

Eleven took the old book and inspected it, her eyebrow furrowing as her eyes moved from letter to letter. “P…P…” She looked up at him hopelessly. 

“They never taught you how to read when you were younger, huh,” Mike said. Eleven shook her head. “That’s okay. We’ll practice every day. You’ll be able to read in no time.”

Eleven smiled softly. “What is it about?” she asked, gesturing to the book. 

“Oh, it’s about this boy who never grows up. He meets a girl and her two brothers and they go on adventures together in Neverland.”

“Neverland?” 

“It’s like a different dimension, like the Upside Down, but happier. There are mermaids, and Indians. Oh, and Pirates!” 

Eleven smiled at Mike’s excitement. “Don’t worry, you’ll understand it all when you read it,” he said. “The title of the book is  _Peter Pan_. It’s also a movie. You remember what a movie is, right?”

El nodded. “Moving pictures.”

“Exactly. Okay, let’s get back to the book.” 

* * *

Eleven spent the next few weeks learning to read. When Mike went to school, she went to the Byers home, where Joyce sat with her and taught her as well. It took awhile, but with Mike’s-and Joyce’s-help, she finally was able to finish  _Peter Pan_. 

When Mike came home from school one afternoon, Eleven greeted him as usual. She waited until he got settled before telling him the good news.

“Why didn’t Wendy stay in Neverland with Peter?” She asked innocently, watching the confusion wash over his face. 

“What?”

“She seemed happier there. She should have stayed with Peter.”

Mike’s face lit up in realization. “You finished it.” 

Eleven nodded. “I wanted to surprise you.” 

“You sure did,” Mike laughed, and just because he wanted to, he enveloped her in a tight hug. “I’m proud of you.” 

Eleven felt her cheeks flush. “I’m ready for the next book.” 


End file.
